


Happy New Year

by sweetaskaramel



Series: Adventures of a superfamily [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetaskaramel/pseuds/sweetaskaramel
Summary: Everything seemed to be perfectly fine at the New Year's Eve dinner that Alex and Sam were hosting at their new place, but it's obvious that nothing in their lives would be perfect for too long...





	Happy New Year

Everything seemed to be perfectly fine at the New Year's Eve dinner that Alex and Sam were hosting at their new place. Everyone was there, except for Lena and James, who were traveling to South America, having a good time, the food was great and the kids were playing quietly in the living room, but it's obvious that nothing in their lives would be perfect for too long... 

Kara was enjoying her wine when suddenly a loud boom coming from downtown was heard. She frantically looked at her sister, husband and J'onn and they looked back wondering what to do. She stood up and they did the same. Alex knew she had to keep the children distracted, so she asked the little girls if they wanted to watch a movie and they jumped up and down with excitment. Luckily, Ethan and Logan were sleeping in the other room, so she didn't need to worry about them too much. 

The two superheros opened the window and flew straight downtown to see what was going on while J'onn and Winn were going to the DEO to gather more information and to put up a team in case Kara and Mon-El needed back up. 

"I'm going too." 

"There's no need, Alex. You can stay back, we've got it handled." 

"You know me well enough to know that I can't just sit here and do nothing while you guys are out there fighting whoever is doing this mess." 

"I know you can't, but I promise you if anything happens we'll call you, alright?" 

She had her arms crossed and a serious look on her face, but ended up saying, "You better keep this promise if anything goes wrong." He gave her a small nod and left the room with Winn.

... 

Kara and Mon-El arrived at the scene and found the place full of rubbles and desctruction. There were trees thrown everywhere, benches ripped off the ground and people screaming and running around to no specific direction. The sky was real dark and there were tons of lighting bolts; it seemed like a storm was coming.

"Winn? What are we dealing with?", Mon-El asked over his coms. 

"He's a metahuman that has Atmokinesis powers, which means he has the ability to produce and control the weather. According to this file I just found, users have been known to be able to generate clouds, direct blasts of wind at people and create tornados and lightning bolts. Oh, and something else I just got, If the wielder has unsteady emotions, it would be almost impossible to continue to create their desired weather conditions at that point in time. That's what I have so far. I'll come back on as soon as I get more intel about who he is and where he came from." 

The first thing they did was take the civilians off that area and then they scanned the perimeter to see if they could find their metahuman, whilst Winn was trying to find his heat signature. After minutes, they heard his voice. He had green eyes and a short brown hair and a devious smile. He called their attention for something and they looked up at the sky to see a tornado forming. Thankfully there weren't anymore people around. 

"How do I stop this, Winn?" 

"You can diffuse a tornado by creating whilwind moving at its opposite direction, so you just have to fly the other way around." She did as he said and it worked. The tornado was controlled, at least. 

Back in the ground, Mon-El was trying to chase him but the man was faster and kept throwing blasts of wind at him. 

"Guys, I have more information about him! His name is Darrel Garcia and he's a meteorologist who escaped from Earth-34 to this one because people over there weren't very receptive about metahumans and their powers. Anyway, he got here and found another job, but he was recently fired. He has a 9 years-old daughter and his wife died two years ago due to sickness. Guys, he wants revenge on this city and he could be very dangerous." 

"We're on it," Kara said and slowly approched the man. "Darrel! You don't have to do this." 

"That's where you're wrong. This city took everything from me and it deserves to fall into pieces." 

Kara remembered Winn mentioning about how emotions and control were directly connected and said, "That's not what your wife would've wanted. What about your daughter? Do you want her to follow your steps? Don't you want to see her growing up healthy and having everything she wants in this city? Don't take that away from her just because something unfair might have happened to you." 

Mon-El stood back, in case she needed back up, and from his spot he could see that there was a different light in Darrel's eyes and it was starting to rain, which meant his emotions were clearly affected. 

Kara realized he was slowly losing control and that was good. She saw Mon-El ready with the handcuff and moved her hands a little to let him know it was time to act.

... 

They took the man to the DEO and put him in one of the containment cells. Kara stayed back to talk to him.

"Where's your daughter?" 

"Her grandparents, my wife's parents, have her custody. They took her in when they realized I had parenting problems. And honestly, that's the right thing to do. That little girl doesn't deserve to have me as her father." 

Kara was clearly taken back by his sad tone, "I'm sure you're not a bad person in your core, you just need some help. And that's what we're going to do with you here," she said and left the room to find Mon-El. When they saw each other, she hugged him tightly. 

Winn cleared his throat by their side, "I think we have a party to attend to, don't we? It's still 11:30pm, after all." It wasn't midnight yet, thank Rao they wouldn't miss seeing the fireworks with their children and family. 

Kara and Mon-El lauched themselves into the sky of National City and looked down at the streets to see the people happy and partying. _"To think all of this celebration would be ruined if we didn't stop that madness,"_ Kara thought. 

J'onn was coming right behind them with an excited Winn in his arms and the superhero duo laughed at the scene in front of them.

... 

They arrived home and found their family sitting on the couch, with all the four children playing in the carpet. As soon as Maddie saw her parents she went running to them and gave them a real tight hug, "I missed you."

Kara hugged her back saying, "We missed you too, honey." She looked at her son trying to come up to them with a big smile on her face. Mon-El picked him up and held his family. 

Winn went straight to his wife and son and embraced them as well. Alex got up for her seat to give her sister and brother-in-law a hug, "I'm so glad you guys are okay." 

"Hey, everybody, it's almost midnight", Eliza announced. "How about we go outside to see the fireworks?"

Kara and Mon-El stood side by side. He had his hands on her waist while she laid her head on his shoulders with Ethan on her arms. Maddie was running around with her cousin, Sophie, and they were chasing the dog. Logan was in his mother's arms and Winn kept them close. At their side was Sam and Alex holding hands and Ruby stood next to them. Eliza was by Kara's side making funny faces to her grandson and J'onn was next to Mon-El and he kept looking at the sky, reminiscing old memories. 

Someone pointed it was time for the countdown... 

5... Kara looked around her family. The people she truly cared about. Sure, there were a few missing, but she was happy... 

4... She looked at her daughter and son, her little angels... 

3... She looked at her husband, the love of her life. Heart eyes evident on her face... 

2... She looked up at the sky and thanked Rao for giving her such a blessed life... 

1... "I love you," Kara and Mon-El said to each other and shared a passionate kiss, which was quickly interrupted by a little someone named Ethan, both of them laughed softly. They noticed their daugher got tired of running and she was coming up to them rubbing her eyes. Mon-El picked her up and she laid her head on her father's shoulder and said, "Happy New Year!"


End file.
